20 de Octubre
by AkiraHilar
Summary: 20 de Octubre, día llamado por varias redes sociales como el día de morado, algo que Saga no esta seguro de apoyar...    Apoyo al día Morado 20 de Octubre, no a la Homofobia


**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogui y la historia de Saint Seiya** The Lost Canvas  
Tipo: **Yaoi, romance, amistad**  
Clasificación:** NC-1**3  
Advertencias**: **  
Estado:** Terminado**  
Ultima Actualización:** 20 / 10 / 10 **  
Comentarios adicionales: **Apoyo al día Morado 20 de Octubre, no a la Homofobia.

Hace unos días recibí por Facebook una invitación para el día Morado o Spirit Day, un día en contra de la homofobia. Luego de investigar, me informé que ese día no fue un llamdo indiivudal, sino de la GLAAD (Alianza Gay y Lesbica contra la Difamación) en Estados Unidos y a la cual varias personalidades se habían integrados, como el cantante de la antigua agrupación RVD, asi como unos presentadores de noticias y el consejal de Fort Wort, como una forma de hacer un llamado en contra de la discriminación sexual, en memoria de los últimos casos de suicisio en Estados Unidos.

Hoy simplemente tuve esta idea, y quise hacer algo más, aunque pequeño, que ponerle una franela violeta y cambiarme la imagen de facebook por una violeta. Porque creo firmemente que lo más imposrtante que pude hacer un humano es aceptarse a sí mismo tal y como es.

* * *

**20 de Octubre**

Saga se veía esa mañana con cierto pesar en el espejo. Bien podría decir que gozaba de un buen empleo y que pese a todo estaba en una buena situación económica, lo suficiente cómoda como para poder darse el lujo de ir al cine un fin de semana que se le antoje o probar un buen café en alguna cafetería interesante en los Malls. Debía sentirse bien y debería estar tranquilo, sólo que había algo que lo tenía pensando de más y ciertamente lo detestaba.

Miró de nueva cuenta el reloj en la mesa de noche de su cuarto, algo espacioso, pero con pocos elementos. La noche anterior había visitado uno de esos cuartos oscuros y estado con algún valiente que era capaz de decir en vía pública lo que él no. Lo había disfrutado, sí, pero ahora en esa mañana se había quedado con la misma sensación de vacío y la misma pregunta retórica de todas las mañanas:

_¿Cuándo lo reconocerás?_

Hastiado volvió a enfundarse la camisa blanca sin quitarse la vista del espejo. Su hermano estaba muy tranquilo en algún lugar del mundo disfrutando de su homosexualidad, cosa que Saga no se había permitido por múltiples razones. Trabajar en el banco como uno de los Ejecutivos de cuentas en la oficina principal se había convertido en su único logro valedero, y si hace años sentía ánimos de comerse el mundo poco a poco esos diluyó en cuanto chocó con la realidad, su realidad.

Esconderlo de sus compañeros, de sus padres, asistir a misas de vez en cuando y visitar cuartos oscuros donde su identidad pudiera ser resguardadas de curioso: eso era su vida, y ese era un nuevo día donde estaba condenado a repetirse la misma rutina. Pronto a cumplir 30, un hombre que tenía un físico envidiable, escondiéndose de si mismo… lanzó una carcajada de burla acallada para sus adentros y dejando sólo el aliento resoplando en un hálito frío.

Tomó con sus manos la corbata que ya había designado para ese día, viendo las líneas verticales de un color azul marino y naranja mostaza. Subió luego sus ojos esmeraldas para notar entre la larga colección de corbatas —su única afición en años— una que su hermano le había regalado varios cumpleaños atrás y que nunca había usado. Allí sí que lanzó una sonora carcajada de burla así mismo, echando su cabello hacía atrás con una de sus manos mientras pensaba en la absurda situación en la que se encontraba. Aquella vez había mirado a su hermano con ojos asesinos ante la pésima idea de regalarle una corbata de seda color purpura, un morado tan llamativo y… gay.

Y en ese momento estaba tentado en estrenarla.

Dominó esos impulsos dando media vuelta y amarrándose la corbata reglamentaria aunque sentía que más bien se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello. ¿Cómo podían darle tanto valor a un día? ¿Y qué le interesaba a él lo que estaban conmemorando? Podía seguir así, vivir escondiendo lo que era, pagando los impuestos e ir a misa para complacer a la sociedad mientras disfrutaba de una buena tajada de sexo sin compromiso en los bajos burdeles.

Al asegurar el nudo de su corbata casi pudo sentir el piso falso que esperaba por abrirse en cuanto saliera a la calle y siguiera fingiendo ser como los demás. Arrugó su entrecejo hastiado de sus propios pensamientos, dispuestos a dejarlos de lado y tratar de ignorarse a sí mismo y a la otra voz que solía interpelarlo dentro de él. Porque claro, la vida había sido tan ruin con él que no contenta con hacerlo diferente le puso un compañero nada agradable.

—Maldición.

Salió del cuarto tirando de la puerta como si quisiera pagar con ella treinta años de frustraciones personales y olvidar que estas existían. La radio sonaba con la música cotidiana y alegraba el locutor diciendo del buen clima que había en Athenas. Bebió de la taza de café fuerte como si se tratara de ron, y luego de fruncir todo el rostro en una mueca de desagrado decidió buscar las llaves para partir a la parada de autobús ya que, para complicarle la vida, su auto estaba en reparación.

Tocó la manilla de la puerta principal sintiendo un frío aliento susurrarle en el cuello. De nuevo la nota leída en la tarde anterior en su cuenta de aquella red social empezó a colarse en sus memorias como si fuese el acta de suicidio. 20 de Octubre… ese día marcado en el calendario y repetido por el locutor como si fuese el todo de ese momento.

Vaciló un momento más hasta tomar la decisión de ir a su cuarto, jalar con furia aquella corbata morada y meterla en su maletín para salir de su casa y al menos decidir, en el camino, si cambiarla o no.

Marchó hacía la parada como si sintiera el peso del mundo ser trasladado por ese maletín de cuero ejecutivo. Algo le pesaba, algo parecía querérselo tragar conforme veía a las personas pasar a su lado, madres llevando de la mano a sus hijos mientras esperaban el transporte escolar, hombres saliendo en sus propios autos, taxistas, vendedores; toda una cantidad de personas que aunque ni siquiera repararan en su presencia él sentía que sí, que lo miraban y que sabían que era lo que llevaba a escondidas. El sudor apareció como señal fidedigna del malestar, la pesadez y el nerviosismo ilógico ante una multitud que no le prestaba demasiada atención pero que él, por el contrario, vigilaba suspicazmente esperando hacía él una mirada recriminatoria. Más no la hallaría; Saga Kantzas lucía como cualquier hombre normal en sus entrados treinta años con un empleo medianamente aceptable.

Él no lucía como un gay.

El aire parecía agotarse para él, o la brisa matutina no era suficiente para abastecerse. De cualquier modo Saga veía el reloj azorado y pensando que había sido una idiotez llevar esa corbata de color en su maletín; que era totalmente absurdo el sólo hecho de dejarse llevar por una fecha nada importante. Reparó a algunas personas, sobre todo mujeres, llevando una blusa morada o un accesorio morado; más su mente divagaba en sí era por la fecha o simplemente una coincidencia más. Era difícil controlarse a él mismo y sus pensamientos, que como buen géminis pululaban todos con la misma maldita intención de robarle la atención.

Al menos sintió alivio cuando el autobús pasó frente a la parada y se encontraba medianamente vacío. Tomó un asiento rápidamente en los puestos a mitad del colectivo y se sentó, sin ánimos de más que el tiempo pasara y se fuera el maldito día. Había tomado posesivamente el maletín en sus manos, abrazándolo como si guardara algún secreto sumarial del que no quería dar explicaciones. Decidió en ese momento que no, no abriría por ese día su cuenta en esa red para no ver a quienes posiblemente si sigan el extraño movimiento. No quería saber nada de él, ni de las razones, ni de los porque debería apoyarlos…

_Ni que tú eres de ellos._

No… nada de eso. Sacudió su cabeza con la idea de despejar todas aquellas cosas que empezaban a molestar en su mente. Prestó atención entonces a cualquier evento algo interesante que pasara frente a su ventana., los autos al lado del colectivo, el tiempo que tardaba en llegar de un semáforo a otro, la música que sonaba en moderado volumen por la radio o el sonido de aquel celular que andaban matando de seguro enviando un mensaje desde atrás. Cualquier cosa era buena con tal de no pensar la fecha.

Hasta que apareció.

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en él en cuanto lo vio en la parada del autobús. Podría justificar su impresión a ese largo cabello rubio y lacio que parecía danzar a cada mínimo movimiento o al cuerpo alto y esbelto. Quizás y siempre tomaba el mismo autobús y se hayan tropezado en otras oportunidades con él sin prestarle atención. El asunto es que en ese preciso día, en ese preciso momento, el muchacho tenía una camisa manga larga color purpura, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la corbata que guardaba con recelo.

Le siguió con la mirada y no fue el único. En cuanto el muchacho entró fueron varios los que lo miraron por el filo del ojo; algunos con reproche, otros con curiosidad. Quizás sabrían del movimiento, a otros les habrá parecido extraño ver a un hombre con maletín blanco y lentes de montura negra vestido con un pantalón de vestir, unos zapatos y correa blanca y la llamativa camisa violeta. Lo que más le sorprendió a Saga, a su vez, no fue el hecho de verlo vestido así, o de la reacción que había provocado al entrar: sino en la notable indiferencia de aquel hacía los demás. Saludó cortésmente pese al silencio cómplice que a los pocos minutos se fue diluyendo y se sentó, a dos asientos de él, en la parte delantera.

A pesar que quedaba un puesto a su lado, muchos de los que entraron prefirieron dejarlo como última opción. Para cuando alguien se sentó a su lado fue sólo una anciana que pareció no darle mucho cuidado. Saga lo veía impresionado, entendiendo lo que ese muchacho estaba haciendo, lo que un jovencito no mayor de veinte años estaba provocando a su alrededor y comparándolo con él, un hombre ya mayor, con empleo y asustado por pensar que alguien viera tras la cubierta de cuero una corbata violeta.

¿Acaso era homosexual? ¿O sólo de esos idealistas que respaldan todas las causas sobre los derechos humanos y esas cosas que para él le sonaban ilusas? No podía apartar la vista de él, ni detener el palpitar de su corazón que, por cosas del destino, se estaba haciendo notar más de lo acostumbrado. Tragó saliva cuando detalló el perfil por el reflejo del vidrio, cuando vio de lejos el brillo de azules turquesas lanzando un rayo de arcoíris al instante de que la luz se quebrara en su iris. Lo veía, como un idiota. Veía y admiraba aquello que aquel tenía y él carecía: la seguridad de simplemente mostrarse cuan era sin temor a los demás.

Cuando notó en donde se quedaba no lo pensó ni dos segundos; tomó su maletín y olvidándose de su rutina decidió bajar con él, en prudencial distancia. Aquel siquiera le miró, en cambio se encaminó hacia la derecha con su maletín en mano y caminando derechamente como si no tuviera nada que explicar. Observó que un joven de bucles y lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo lo miró y se sonrió, viendo que además tenía también una llamativa franela morada de cuello V. El rubio inclinó el rosto a modo de contestar el saludo y siguió su camino, hasta la universidad.

Saga se sintió como un acosador al estarlo cazando. Vio el reloj y la hora, recordó que en ese momento debería estar bajando en su parada, al banco central de la ciudad y seguir con sus labores; más todo eso perdió sentido para él en ese día. Necesitaba seguirlo, necesitaba saber que hacía, y al ver que estaba enfrente de la universidad le crispó todos los vellos. ¿Acaso había ido vestido de esa forma para enfrentarse a sus compañeros de clase?

—Buenos días profesor Shaka—alcanzó a escuchar a un vigilante en el portón de la enorme ciudad universitaria. Saga miró al hombre y luego al rubio que cortésmente respondió el saludo y siguió caminando.

¿Profesor? Ahora estaba incluso más nervioso… presentarse ante una juventud que conoce todo sobre internet, que debieron leer de ese movimiento y… ¿así?

Simplemente el asunto superaba su lógica, más sin embargo como autómata seguía el camino que aquel marcaba con sus pasos lentos. Esperó cuando entró a lo que parecía ser la administración de la facultad y se fijo en todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, una cantidad de jóvenes de diferentes edades y estilos pululando por allí y sin nada más importante que la moda del día o el chisme de la semana. Vio a varios que tenía algún detalle violeta, de nuevo mujeres, pero lo adjudicó más a una coincidencia de vestuario o algo así.

¿O quizás y si la apoyaban?

Saga se encontraba embebido en sus propias cavilaciones, ya cansado mentalmente de armar una y otra vez de diferentes formas el mismo rompecabezas. Se recriminó a sí mismo por todo lo que estaba haciendo, por la sola idea de llevar la maldita corbata en su maletín, salir del autobús a seguir un desconocido y pensar en idioteces en vez de estar pasando su tarjeta de asistencia en el banco y comenzar su día. Todos los pensamientos se dispersaron en cuanto la puerta abrió y vio al rubio acompañado de una mujer, vestida de forma ejecutiva también y quien parecía pasarle otros documentos. La mujer se despidió no sin antes mirarlo con cierto recelo y el rubio no mostró problema alguno con ello. Siguió caminando.

A distancia prudente lo siguió en silencio, tratando de convencerse que las miradas extrañas de los que pasaban a su lado, sobre todo jóvenes, era por ver a un adulto de su edad en los pasillos de la universidad a esa hora y no porque pudieran ver la corbata morada que cargaba en su maletín. También, al mismo tiempo detectó el cuchicheo que se formó ante la presencia del rubio, las miradas de burlas, otros de ascos pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerla más audible de lo que, para al menos Saga, eran visibles. Frunció el ceño con dolor al notarlo, notar la misma aversión que vio en el colectivo, pero intensificada en decenas de miradas, de pares de ojos que lo veían allí y que de seguro comentarían de él. Vio cuando uno tomó foto por su celular, otro grupo de chicas susurraron viéndose desilusionadas quizás convencidas de que él estaba a su alcance.

¿Podría él soportarlo? ¿Soportar esa sensación de frialdad en su lugar de trabajo? ¿Caminar con la frente en alto cuando alrededor le condenan, se burlan, le reprochan, se decepcionan? Un frio caló a lo hondó de su pecho y fue como si de repente no pudiera su corazón palpitar a ver en él lo que sería evidente al colgarse esa corbata violeta y no la que tenía puesta.

O acaso la llevaría y diría:_ "no, sólo es apoyo para ellos pero yo no lo soy" _

Podría usar esa escusa, ¿pero no sentía ser aún más descarado? Claro, de seguro muchos personas heterosexuales seguirán la iniciativa, no era de negarlo. Pero él siendo consciente de sus gustos, ¿se apegaría a la iniciativa para negarlo? Sonaba inverosímil e idiota…

No, ¡más idiota era él que al distraerse había perdido de vista al rubio en tremenda multitud!

Azorado empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, entre la cantidad de cabezas que habían, al menos contentó de que el muchacho tuviera una altura superior a la media y le permitiera ver entre tantos colores la cabellera rubia brillante. No la vio, y ya empezaba a maldecirse internamente porque le estaba pareciendo una pérdida de tiempo; hasta que de una de las puertas del pasillo el muchacho salió, miró a ambos lados como si esperara a alguien más y luego entró. Debía ser ese el salón donde le tocaba estar.

Casi de inmediato, cinco minutos después los pasillos estaban despejados, los salones cerrados excepto el del rubio quien había mantenido la puerta abierta. Con sus manos en los bolsillos Saga se recostó a la pared fuera del salón, al lado de la puerta, lugar donde le permitía oír la clase que estaba transcurriendo: Historia Universal.

Hubo un bullicio que se calmó en cuanto el muchacho alzó la voz, melodiosa, tranquila. Inspiraba calma, fue lo que pensó, esa voz inspiraba calma y una extraña invitación a sentarte calladamente y prestar atención a lo que venía a decirle. Sin embargo, el bien podía imaginárselo, imaginarse a los muchachos callados pero mirándose entre ellos ante el color de la camisa, algunos cuchicheando que su maestro era gay y si le gustaba que le dieran como ramera, las jovencitas entre impresionadas y desilusionadas, los muchachos quejándose con asco. Podía figurárselos, porque debía ser la misma actitud vista en otros lugares… o más bien en cualquier lugar donde un hombre homosexual de una muestra publica de sus gustos.

—Bien, veamos entonces las diferentes fechas que consiguieron sobre el 20 de Octubre—habló.

Y empezó una lluvia de ideas. Hablaron del comienzo de la guerra Austriaca por la Reina Maria Teresa Primera en 1740, del acuerdo entre Polonia y Rusia por la conferencia de las naciones unidas en 1924 o la masacre de Kragujevac en 1941 por parte de los Nazis. También mencionaron a varios nombres como Thomas Bartholin, Henry John Temple o James Chadwick, quienes habían nacido un 20 de Octubre como también de muertes de Urbano III, Arthur Henderson o Paul Dirac. Saga escuchaba todo y se preguntaba qué era lo que lo mantenía aún de pie, ya cansado pero atento a todo lo que ocurría en ese salón de clases, oyendo variadas voces y algunas sonrisillas en medio de aquel torbellino de festejos y conmemoraciones.

—Profesor—pareció pedir la palabra una joven, de voz algo grave—, hoy 20 de Octubre se celebra una iniciativa lanzada por GLAAD y difundida a través de la redes sociales para decir no a la homofobia.

Si bien, Saga se mantuvo en silencio; para ese momento sintió como si todo se hubiera callado al mismo tiempo. Un mutismo absurdo y pesado se acomodó en medio del lugar. Podía escuchar el acelerado palpitar de su corazón y sentir lentamente el deslizar de las gruesas gotas de sudor tras su espalda y debajo de su camisa. Cerró sus parpados limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo que sacó de sus bolsillos y pensando en que haría el docente ante ese nuevo escenario.

—Así es Shayna, hoy se celebra el Spirit Day, como lo llamó la GLAAD, para luchar contra la discriminación sexual—acotó el profesor con voz pausada—. Cuándo la clase pasada les pedí investigar sobre que se celebraba un 20 de Octubre, también les pedí que trajeran una prenda violeta—hubo una pausa, de suspenso que para Saga le pareció una verdadera eternidad.

¿Qué pensaba hacer ese muchacho en el salón de clase? ¿Qué quería decirles? ¿Todo esto estaba planificado?

_¿Y qué diablos estás esperando, Saga?_

—Pero veo—continuó con voz modulada—, que sólo una persona acató el llamado y que esa persona, siendo la más popular del salón, hoy esta relegada del grupo—Saga le gustaría ver, le gustaría ver el escenario aunque bien podía imaginarlo.

Imaginaba al rubio vestido con su camisa violeta, frente a todas esas miradas y sólo una persona más con él, en el mismo sentir. Dijo que popular… sí, podía recordar a su hermano Kanon que siempre había sido popular y que en cuanto salió del closet su ambiente tuvo que cambiar, sus antiguos amigos ya no lo miraban y Kanon se hizo de otros… más tolerables o de sus mismos gustos.

También dibujó en su mente los rostros, alguna jovencilla de frenillos y grandes lentes con el cabello recogido religiosamente, algún joven con ropa de marca y el copete mantenido a punta de gel que lo haga ver a la onda, el siempre pesado de la case, el gordo de la esquina con ropa holgada y que apenas se puede acomodar en el asiento, la jovencita que todos desean de exuberante cuerpo y mirada prepotente y por supuesto, el chico o chica amante del rock, punk o cualquier corriente que se le parezca: esos serían los que resaltan de un grupo donde la mayoría son meramente normales.

—Fuiste muy valiente, Shayna, lo agradezco—continuó el docente y Saga imaginó por la entonación alguna sonrisa de aprobación a la alumna—. La historia está compuesta por fechas, fechas emblemáticas que nos permite dejar de ver por un momento la fragilidad del presente y lo incierto del futuro para observar lo certero del pasado—se escucharon pasos, medidos… calculados—. Tal vez, hoy es un día que se está haciendo historia. Tal vez y no lo sea. Lo sabremos después, aunque puede que pasen muchos años antes de que seamos vistos en los libros. O quizás no…—aquella voz, tan apacible, calmada… eterea—. Sin embargo, hoy millones de personas se han abocado a un sólo objetivo y es el de recordar los nombres de unos jóvenes que victimas de la discriminación sexual han sido vejados, ultrajados moral, física y emocionalmente, al punto de hacerlos decidir acabar con su vida.

Saga bajó su mirada al maletín y tragó grueso.

—Usar morado, hoy, no significa que eres homosexual, bisexual o transexual; no tiene que ver con tu orientación sexual. Tiene que ver con un llamado de alto para que todos podamos comprender que sin importar la raza, el color, el idioma o procedencia, el sexo u la orientación sexual: todos tenemos derechos de mostrarnos como somos, ser quiénes somos y expresarnos siempre que respetemos los estatutos y leyes dispuestas para la convivencia—y mientras hablaba la entonación se erigía en un discurso que parecía brotar con pasión aunque su voz no lanzara gritos y el ritmo fuera tan moderado como el suave vaivén de las olas en la costa—. Decir un alto a la discriminación que se sobrepone contra el respeto, el amor y la armonía, contra los derechos humanos y contra nuestro propio ser.

Hubo una pausa, una pausa tan silenciosa que se pudo escuchar el paso del aire en cada una de las fosas nasales del lugar y el trabajo que hizo ese mismo aire para ser lanzado al exterior. Imaginó que entonces el profesor ejecutaba un escaneo de cada uno de sus alumnos, del público presente. Le pareció oír el sonido de un chicle al explotar luego de una pequeña burbuja, el de un celular mientras escribía velozmente sobre las teclas y el de un lápiz golpeando incesantemente en el pupitre; pero ya no estaba seguro que tanto era lo que estaba realmente escuchando y lo que la mente le hacía oír.

—Hoy se ha tomado esta fecha para tal visión, con la esperanza de mostrar una vez más que la convivencia es el resultado del respeto mutuo, el respeto hacía lo que somos y el respeto hacia los demás. Hoy intentamos hacer historia.

Una serie de murmullos comenzaron, entonces, luego de aquella pequeña disertación. Saga aprovechó para abrir su maletín y ver la corbata violeta que se había llevado, mirarla con un intenso pesar, olvidándose de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente, pensado que ese momento era más importante tomar una decisión que atender la dichosa llamada. También vio a un vigilante acercarse a él, quizás extrañado de verlo allí, pero con algunas señas logró convencerlo que le diera unos minutos de más.

—Profesor, ¿y usted es gay?

Ante esa pregunta Saga hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar caer el maletín de la impresión. Su garganta se secó, al tiempo que un leve temblor sacudió su cuerpo, en especial sus piernas ya cansadas de estar de pie. El sudor pareció manar con mayor frecuencia y ya su pañuelo blanco estaba húmedo por secar su frente. ¿Qué respondería él ante esa pregunta? ¿Qué haría él si un compañero de su trabajo se la hiciera? Había sido un muchacho, de seguro el más impulsivo del salón y seguido por una ola de exclamaciones efusivas algunos apoyándolo y otros reclamándole la imprudencia o el descaro. Pronto el bullicio dio paso a un extenso e incomodo silencio que al menos para Saga fue el preludio del infierno.

—¿Por qué deseas saberlo?—preguntó el profesor con una entonación algo… extraña para Saga—. ¿Acaso para invitarme a salir?—y esa última pregunta termino de dilucidar el porqué: había sido una entonación si se podría decir: sensual.

Las risas en el salón no tardaron en llegar, con algunos abucheos al de seguro colorado alumno que se había atrevido a preguntar y dejarlo en vergüenza. Saga sonrío ante la atinada forma de desviar una pregunta que podría ser…

—Sí, lo soy, soy homosexual—aclaró el profesor volviendo a crear el ambiente de silencio—. Fue duro admitir que se es "diferente" de los demás, pero es posible y preferí proteger mi propia identidad que seguir un estándar que sólo me garantizaba frustración. ¿No es esto, lo que los grandes héroes han hecho? ¿Lo que han iniciado las grandes revoluciones a lo largo de la historia? Precisamente, ha sido la afrenta u oposición a aquello establecido que en vez de favorecer a una comunidad la daña. Es esencialmente lo mismo que hicieron los grandes libertadores, los pueblos que lucharon por la libertad de su familia, de sus hijos, por el futuro. Si un árbol no tiene raíz, caerá y se dirigirá a la dirección que el viento o el agua lo golpeé, pero un árbol bien enraizado, consciente de sí mismo es inamovible.

Saga lo escuchaba, lo grababa en su pecho, cada palabra, cada explicación que parecía desboronar cualquier argumento.

—Grecia es, de los países de la Comunidad Europea, uno de los que menos tienen tolerancia hacía la orientación sexual legalmente, por cuestiones religiosas, siendo a su vez, parte de su historia una cantidad interesantes de uniones heterosexuales y homosexuales. ¿No creen que están atentando contra sus propias raíces?

Y el silencio fue la respuesta.

—Medítenlo…

Y eso haría Saga, que viendo que la clase progresaba entre los comentarios de la discriminación y lo que llevó a la GLAAD a hacer la convocatoria, decidió que era hora de partir, con una sentencia en mente. Al vigilante que lo había observado frente al salón le entregó una corbata con una tarjeta de él, diciéndole que había ido a llevarle esa corbata al profesor del salón donde estaba esperando pero que se le hacía tarde y debía regresar a su trabajo. Fue fácil de convencerlo para él que era un maestro, al menos, en la improvisación y la manipulación. El vigilante le prometió hacerle llegar el mensaje y Saga partió con otros pensamientos de aquel lugar, tomando un taxi hasta el banco y con una sonrisa en los labios que parecía tatuada o esculpida en su rostro.

La llegada a la oficina fue normal, o lo era, hasta que lo notaron. Caminó sin mirar a los demás, saludando aunque algunos, no sabía si de estupor o simplemente por estar descolocados, no le respondieron. Encendió su computador, se excusó con su jefe inventándole cualquier cosa y se alegró que el viejo al parecer no estuviera informado para no tomar en cuenta el ligero cambio en su vestuario. Regresó a su sitió de trabajo sintiendo que de la noche a la mañana, al menos ese día, todo se sentía mucho más ligero.

Se preguntó durante la mañana como sería la impresión del rubio cuando le entregaran el encargo, incluso imaginando al vigilante explicándole que no se trataba de una confusión y que si era a él que debía darle el pedido, que la persona había estado parado en la puerta y que había dicho fielmente su nombre. Hasta se reía visualizándolo las decenas de escenarios posibles y los rostros de ambos, aunque no era mucho lo que había visto del rubio para adivinar sus expresiones. De todas maneras, se entretuvo en ello.

Para el mediodía recibió una llamada que, pese a todo, la estaba esperando. Respondió haciéndolo ver casual y le dijo su sitio de trabajo para que fuera a devolverle lo que él había dejado por "equivocación".

No lo había calculado mal, claro que no, alguien como ese muchacho debía ser correcto hasta con los horarios. Emocionado se encontró esperando por él, ignorando algunos cuchicheos que no tardaron de entablarse sobre lo que significaba aquel cambio en su vestuario; de seguro armándose mil conjeturas y buscando quien sería el valiente que se atrevería a tomar la iniciativa y buscar la respuesta por sí mismo. Saga hasta hizo una apuesta mental de quien podía ser, suponiéndose miles de situaciones e imaginándose a sí mismo quizás, dando una sonrisa de tener todo bajo control.

¿Lo diría abiertamente o…?

No le dio tiempo de pensarlo. Frente a él apareció aquel muchacho de cabello rubio con la camisa que de inmediato de nuevo volteó miradas. Se sonrío a sí mismo ya pudiendo escuchar los chismes que se armarían y que, claro, con eso de seguro quedaría por sentado hacía que lado jugaba él.

Lo vio preguntar a uno de los cubículos más cercanos y cuando voltearon esos ojos azules para él fue, literalmente, un golpe de su corazón contra su pecho.

Se miraron por unos leves segundos directamente a los ojos, al menos antes de que el rubio bajara la mirada y se quedara viendo unos segundos más el color de su corbata. Luego desvió su vista a la corbata que sacó de su maletín y Saga casi pudo contar los segundos que tardó en subir la mirada, sonreír y darle una silenciosa bienvenida…

* * *

**Dedicatoria:** A todos aquellos que han recibido directa o indirectamente un maltrato o discriminación por ser considerados diferentes.


End file.
